


Hotel for Hunters Chap. 2

by riversong_sam



Series: Hotel for Hunters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samParing: eventual John x readerWord Count: 559Warnings: none yet





	Hotel for Hunters Chap. 2

You watched the man that came into your lobby. He was a hunter that much you could tell. From the tensing of his shoulders, the set of his jaw, the way he kept eyeing potential exits and hedging back to the entrance.   
You set the fake bag of blood on the counter, aware every move you made was being watched by eagle eyes.  
“You're a hunter aren't you?” You looked at the man.  
“Don't worry I'm not an actual vampire. There's a machete in the large vase by the door. Come check me if you don't believe me.”   
He was quick to grab the weapon and watch you with guarded eyes as he hedged closer still tense.  
“Come out from around the desk.” He ordered.  
You placed your hands on your head and slowly walked out to him. Kneeling to show you were no real threat, you looked up at the stranger.  
You let him slip his work worn, callused hand along your jaw probing your mouth open. The rough pad of his thumb worked over your gum line checking for an extra set of teeth. Letting a hunter probe your mouth wasn't something you allowed, usually you got them close enough to show them yourself so why you were allowing this man was beyond you.  
Satisfied he pulled his hand back ordering a gruff get up. You comply slowly extending your arm for the next test you knew was coming. The mystery hunters calloused hands pushed your sleeve up your arm exposing the mostly unmarred skin there. A thin pink scar ran across your forearm from countless shifter tests. His thumb gently brushed it before he sliced your arm open. Holy water splashed your arm cleaning the cut.  
“You got a first aid kit?”  
You nod, “Behind the front desk.”  
You follow him behind the desk and let him bandage you up.   
“Are you satisfied I'm not a monster?”  
He nods walking out from behind the desk.  
“How much for a room for a couple days?”  
“Hunters don't pay provided they answer these three questions correctly so I know you're really a hunter.”  
A hint of a smirk crosses his face, “Shoot.”  
“How do you kill a vampire?”  
“Beheading.”  
“Get rid of a vengeful spirit?”  
“Salt and burn the remains. If there's none salt and burn the object of attachment.”  
“Wendigo?”  
“Burn the bastard.”  
You chuckled softly, “How many rooms Mr.?”  
“It's John. John Winchester and I need one. Two queens if ya got it.”  
You nod and book him a room. Grabbing the keys from behind the desk to give to him. The two keys on the hook made him give you an odd look.  
“Two keys?”  
“Yeah ones the room key and ones to the elevator. This is a ten story building. Floors eight and nine are for hunters only. You can’t get past floor seven without a key, and can’t get to floor ten at all. Floor ten is mine. It’s like one giant house with one floor.”  
He nods pocketing the keys.  
“Anything I can help you carry in?”  
You sore you watched his cheeks heat up just a bit, “I got my boys in the car. Wouldn’t mind a bit of help getting them in.”  
“Sure no problem.” You smiled grabbing your coat as the two of you head out into the storm.


End file.
